


The Coal Miner Mallard

by peepeedespell



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coal Miner Au, M/M, Where the coal mining industry is still flourishing in the 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeedespell/pseuds/peepeedespell
Summary: Drake Mallard is a coal miner in the mining town of St. Canard in 2013. Single and lonely and constantly concerned about his safety in the toxic mines, his entire life is turned upside down when he meets a fellow miner named Launchpad McQuack. Will Drake finally find some companionship and maybe even... Love? (This is an AU where coal mining is still a substantial industry in the 21st century.)
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Coal Miner Mallard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic so please be nice! I was inspired by my friend suggesting a coal miner au and i really wanted to try to write it

Drake woke up one day and put on his dirty overalls for another long day of work in the St. Canard Coal Mines. He hated working here, especially because the town had been built right over a spring of toxic gas, which seeped through the Earth. 56 miners had died that year alone - though some from falling rocks, and some from Black Lung, many were claimed by the poisonous air. Drake was lucky - though his parents, miners themselves, had passed away in the Great Mine Collapse of '03, he had so far survived. He packed up, made himself a sandwich with bread and cheese, grabbed an apple, and, last but not least, slung his massive pickaxe over his shoulder. As he walked to work, he thought about how he had never passionately loved another man - this made him sad, because it seemed like all the other miners ever seemed to talk about was how frequently and how well they'd deeply and passionately loved other men. Drake sighed. "Oh well," he said out loud, not really within hearing distance of any other residents of the backwater mining town - "Maybe someday, Drake..."   
He came down to the entrance of the mine. This was always the "nice" part - well-lit, even decently ventilated. But Drake's mind was occupied with thoughts of passionately loving other men, and he didn't notice the large, burly coal miner he'd never seen before, walking the same way as him.  
"Oof!" He exclaimed, feeling his beak make contact with something firm. He quickly gained his bearings and realized it was a man. "Oh- um. I am sorry about that- I, I am such a klutz." He stepped out of the man's way. The taller fellow was ginger, though the soot and dirt in his hair might have tricked one in the mine's dim light. But he was tall, and incredibly muscular, and despite the messy state he was in, he almost glistened, reflecting off the yellow torchlight.  
"Oh, no worries, pal. I'm Launchpad! Launchpad McQuack." He stuck his hand out to the shorter man.  
"Oh um-" He took his hand. "I'm Drake Mallard." Was it always so hot in here? "D'you work in these mines, Drake?" Launchpad asked. Drake gulped. "Um, y-yes. Yeah, all my life." He set his pickaxe down and it landed on his foot. "OW!" He screeched, grabbing his foot and hopping around. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Work through the pain -" He inhaled. Suddenly, a gentle hand was on Drake's shoulder.   
"Are you okay?"  
"U-um. Yes, I. Um." Drake could barely conceal the pain - if the tears boiling in his eyes were any indication.   
"Here," Launchpad said, pulling out a small cooler from the old navy green backpack on his back. The small cooler housed a number of ice packs. He took the pack and wrapped it in some loose fabric. "Take a seat." He directed Drake, and Drake did just that as Launchpad kneeled down and placed the ice pack on his feet.   
"Th-thank you Launchpad. I- Do you always carry around so many ice packs?"   
"Oh, yup! I'm a little accident-prone too, always tripping and crashing. So I keep ice packs on me 'cus you never know when you're gonna need one!"   
Drake smiled. This man was incredibly sweet. He was surprised he'd never run into him before, but he was equally fortunate he had.   
"Well, I appreciate it. We don't need me being the 57th miner we've lost this year." Drake replied, grinning sheepishly.   
"Any time, pal!"

After a 5 minute rest with the ice pack, Drake felt pretty good about the state of his foot. "Whew, I feel better now."   
Launchpad smiled. "I'm glad! I actually, uh... Finished my shift so... I'm headed out. But hey, I hope I see you around sometime soon!"  
Drake got up, wishing he could say something more than just another thank you and a goodbye. He really wanted to see this other miner again. "Thanks, and, I'm just about to start so... I'm headed in! I'll uh... catch 'ya on the flip-side, LP." He did finger guns, careful to watch where he was walking.   
Launchpad smiled and... winked at him? And walked off out of the mine, leaving Drake alone to his journey into the mine.

"I hope we meet again, Mr. McQuack." He muttered under his breath as he stepped into the elevator.


End file.
